Flower Boy
by Flourish-Floret
Summary: Young Sasuke goes to the park with his big brother Itachi. When Sasuke goes to pick flowers, he finds a boy sleeping. Will Sasuke get a chance to make a new friend? Will the friendship become a bond that causes Sasuke to get too attached to Naruto? Light SasuNaru. Fluff. OOC. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Field Of Flowers

Chapter One: Field Of Flowers

Sasuke swung his legs back and forth, he was sitting down on the stool in front of the island in the kitchen. He watched Itachi reach up into a cupboard, grabbing what Sasuke wanted for breakfast, his favorite cereal Lucky Charms. He patiently waited as Itachi headed toward the slick black refrigerator and got the milk, pouring into the bowl that had his cereal in it. When Itachi got done pouring the milk, he set the jug on the counter. He then opened one of the many bottom drawers and grabbed a spoon.

Turning around with a smile, Itachi walked over near the island and set the bowl down in front of Sasuke, "Here you go."

Sasuke smiled a big bright smile at his big brother, "Thanks! Hey Itachi, can you get me orange juice too?" He took a spoon full of his Lucky Charms happily, enjoying his preferred brand of cereal. He then guzzled his orange juice once Itachi set the glass next to his bowl. He thanked Itachi once again and finished off his breakfast. He hopped off the stool, landing with a slight thud and headed toward the sink with his empty bowl and glass. He heard Itachi chuckle as he stood on his tiptoes when he put the dirty dishes into the sink.

Sasuke let out a squeal when he felt large hands go underneath his armpits and lifted up. He smiled cheekily at Itachi and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, his big brothers arms where holding him so he was slightly on his hips.

"Hey Itachi, can we go to the park? I want to go," Sasuke told Itachi, chuckling when Itachi poked his nose gently.

"Yes, but you need to take a bath first, alright?" Itachi told him and began walking out of the kitchen. Sasuke set his head on Itachi's broad shoulder when Itachi went through the living room and headed up the staircase.

Itachi sighed; it was only ten o'clock in the morning. Their parents were already at work as they were always busy with their jobs, leaving Itachi to look after his little brother most of the time during the week and weekends. Today was Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about school until the week started. Itachi set his hand on the door knob when he reached the bathroom, he set Sasuke down and began taking out towels and setting them down at the edge of the sink. He started up the water and set his hand underneath the flowing water to make sure it was warm and turned the water off when the bathtub got filled up enough to where it won't spill.

He helped Sasuke out of his pajamas and set him gently into the tub, even though his brother was eight years old, he liked to make sure his brother was okay. Sasuke was fully capable to bathe himself, but his little brother liked it when he would wash his hair for him.

"Itachi, can you shampoo my hair, please!" Sasuke begged and grabbed a bottle and held it out towards him, his hair and body already wet. Itachi smiled at Sasuke, his big dark eyes looking up at him, Itachi could never say no with that look. Itachi took the bottle from his little brother and lathered the shampoo in his hands before running his fingers through Sasuke's damp hair, bubbles forming as he messaged in the shampoo.

"Sasuke, you need to keep still while I wash your hair alright?" Itachi told him, Sasuke kept moving around, playing the suds that form in the water. Sasuke giggled and bent his head back and replied, "Okay, I'll stop."

Itachi rinsed out the shampoo and made sure it was completely rinsed before he let Sasuke finish washing the rest of his body himself. Itachi drained the water from the bathtub when Sasuke told him he was done and reached for the towel on the basin and began drying Sasuke's skin and hair. When he was dry, he wrapped the plush cloth around Sasuke's small frame and lifted him up from the tub with ease and carried his little brother to his room to get dressed.

Sasuke dressed himself in a black t-shirt with a green dinosaur on the front and tanned shorts and slipped on sneakers. Itachi had gone down stairs to start the car and Sasuke felt excited to get to the park, so he bounded down the stairs. He knew if Itachi saw him running down the stairs, he would get scolded for it, but he just couldn't help it, he's just so excited. He walked quickly out the front door and he made sure to shut it and went toward the black Convertible Corvette in the driveway. Sasuke rushed to the passenger side and opened the heavy door.

"No Sasuke, you have to sit in the back," Itachi told him sternly once Sasuke started to crawl on the seat beside the driver's. Sasuke pouted, "Aw, why can't I sit in the front with you?"

"You are too young, Sasuke. Please go in the back, okay?" Itachi said in a soft tone, not liking to the disappointed face on his little brother but he wasn't going to let him seat in the passenger seat. He would once he turned thirteen but since he was only eight, there was no way he was going to allow it. He held back a sigh when Sasuke shut the door with some force that surprised him a little but the back right door opened up, with that Sasuke slid on the leather seat. Itachi started the engine, bringing it to life before pulling out slowly.

About ten minutes into the drive, Sasuke stayed quiet. Fifteen more minutes left until they would get to the park. Itachi figured that Sasuke was brooding about not getting to ride in the front seat; Itachi tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to think of what he could say to make his brother to cheer up. Then a sudden image entered his mind and smoothly said, "You know, that little Haruno girl might be there with her parents." Itachi would see his little brother always play with that girl with short pink hair. And as he hoped, Sasuke suddenly perked up from the mentioned of his friend, his mood shifted from sad to happiness.

"Yeah, I hope Sakura is at the park, I really like hanging out with her," Sasuke laughed out, completely forgetting about wanting to sit in the front.

When Itachi began pulling into the parking lot, Sasuke began bouncing everywhere on the back seats, a smile spreading from ear to ear. Itachi parked in between two other vehicles, shutting the engine off while Sasuke begged him to hurry up. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car with his keys in his hand and opened the back door for his little brother.

Sasuke enthusiastically hopped out, moving away from the car when his feet touched the ground.

"Sasuke hold on moment, here give me your hand alright?" Itachi said while he jogged up Sasuke and held out his hand, his small pale hand slipping into his large one. He didn't want Sasuke to just run off, especially a park filled with strangers. There were many picnic tables sprawled out, luscious trees towering around the area. There was also a field of beautiful flowers that was a decent few feet away, the tall floras standing tall and swaying gently in the breeze.

"Itachi, I want to go pick you some flowers. Stay here," Sasuke ordered suddenly and released his hold on Itachi's hand. Itachi watched as his little brother run toward the small field and smiled. Sasuke couldn't seem to keep his mind just on one thing. He sat on a nearby bench, making sure to keep his eyes on him, just make sure that Sasuke wouldn't trip and get himself hurt.

As he watched Sasuke begin to pick random flowers, he felt someone slide on the seat next to him and looked at who it was.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me sitting here," the man told him. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

"My name is Minato Uzumaki by the way, what's yours?" Itachi got the sudden impression that this man liked to talk.

"Itachi Uchiha and I don't mind at all. Nice to meet you," he said.

Sasuke held the flowers in the crook of his small arm while he moved more through the field; the flowers were tall enough to reach a little above his hips. He liked the filling of the plants brushing up against his bare legs. Continuing to go further through the field, he felt his foot catch on something, causing him to fall forward. The flowers that he had gathered spilled out from his arms when he landed on the grassy ground.

It didn't hurt but either way, Sasuke was curious what he had tripped on. He sat up on his knees and craned his head back to see a tanned leg. He felt his eyes widened when he moved his eyes more up to see it was a blonde boy laying down, his eyes closed. Why was there a boy sleeping in this field of flowers? Sasuke crawled closer and saw the boy seemed about the same age as him and saw a ring of flowers around his head, knotted together. He titled his head to the side while gazing at the boy's face; he had odd whisker marks adorning both cheeks. He reached out a pale hand and gently shook the boy, wanting him to wake up.

"Hey, wake up," Sasuke whispered and the boy began to stir. He watched with amusement when the boy struggled to open his eyes but when they fully opened, Sasuke felt mesmerized by how blue his irises were. Those azure eyes landed on him instantly, a quick wide smile spread across his face. Sasuke arched a brow when the boy calmly sat up and stretched his arms up.

"That was a good nap, oh by the way, what's your name?" The boy asked and Sasuke was really interested of why the boy had fallen asleep in this field of flowers.

"Oh, um Sasuke Uchiha, excuse me for asking but why were you sleeping anyway?" Sasuke told him timidly and felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn't used to talking to others he had just met, his only friend was Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he replied and fixed the wreath of flowers around his head before continuing, "I was making this and when I got done, I had lain down and guess I accidentally fell asleep." Naruto chuckled out. Before Sasuke open his mouth to question something else, he heard Itachi's voice yell out his name along with hearing another unfamiliar voice ring out. Sasuke whipped his head around and saw his big brother run toward him, a man running a bit behind him.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, concern laced his voice and picked Sasuke up, looking him up and down.

"Yes Itachi, I am okay," Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother.

"Daddy," Naruto yelled out in excitement and Sasuke watched as the man who was with Itachi pick up the boy. When the man turned around, he saw that he looked a lot alike Naruto.

"Naruto, you really need to stop falling asleep all the time, okay? You know how Kushina is when you do," Minato chuckled out to his son and Naruto just laid his head on his father's broad shoulder.

"Sorry, but I can't help it," Naruto yawned out, "I was having so much fun picking flowers."

"Itachi, this is my son Naruto, he has a knack for picking flowers. He seems to really like them," Minato mused while he noticed his son had flowers around his head.

"This is my little brother, Sasuke," Itachi said and saw the man nod.

"You guys look-alike," Minato commented. Itachi's eyes shifted to the ground and saw loose flowers on atop of the grass. He bent down and gathered them in his hand.

"Sasuke did you pick these for me?" Itachi questioned, knowing he did but asked anyway. Sasuke looked up at him with big onyx eyes and just nodded.

"Y-Yeah," Itachi sweetly smiled at his little brother.

"Thank you Sasuke," Itachi told him and lightly kissed Sasuke on the forehead. Sasuke felt embarrassment fill him.

"Itachi," he whined out and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at his younger sibling. Itachi looked back at Minato, the warm sun heating his skin.

"Well, I guess me and Naruto we're gonna be on our way. Mommy's probably wondering where we are, hey Naruto say good-bye to Sasuke, okay?"

Naruto lifted his head, "Goodbye Sasuke, hey how about we hang out next time? Is that okay?" Naruto felt content when Sasuke grinned at him and nodded.

"Yeah, g-goodbye Naruto," Sasuke waved when Naruto was carried off in Minato's arms. Naruto waved too, over his dad's shoulder.

Sasuke really hoped he could make a new friend and Itachi walked away from the field of flowers and said, "Sasuke how about we try looking for Sakura alright? Maybe you can play with her and then we'll get something to eat, sound good?"

**Please R&R if you want this to continue! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Chapter Two: Friends

Minato carried Naruto toward the car, his lovely wife Kushina following closely behind. Kushina opened the back door for her husband and Minato carefully eased Naruto into the back seat.

"I can't believe he was in that little flower patch again." Kushina sighed out while moving to the passenger side and sliding in. Minato gently shuts the door, not wanting to wake their sleeping son who curled up in a fetal position across the wide seat. He swiftly got in the drivers side and started up the engine, chuckling softly while he turned toward his wife.

"Yeah, but you have to admit he looks adorable with those flowers around his head." He smiled at Kushina who gave a smirk before looking back at the small boy.

"Well, he does look very cute. Alright let's get out of here and get home, I'm sure Naruto will wake up once we get there and want some ramen." Kushina said. Minato then pulled out of the parking lot and took one hand off the steering wheel and clasped his wife's hand that was setting on her lap.

The crimson-haired woman's slim fingers felt small in his large hand. He absentmindedly began running his thumb along the top of her hand, her skin feeling soft as ever.

As he stared straight ahead, he felt soft lips brush against his cheek. Minato glanced at her sideways, a smirk made its way to his lips.

"Now, no distracting the driver. Safety hazard," he softly chuckled out jokingly and felt his wife's hand tighten in his.

A small smile splayed on her lips and she felt her cheeks warm slightly. "I'm so sorry sir, but it's hard when one is so tempting." She couldn't help but laugh with the look on Minato's face from her saying that. His handsome features turned into a flustered mess, it was priceless.

"K-Kushina, please don't tease me while we're driving!"

Putting a hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles, she managed to get out, "Aye, sir."

Minato felt his broad shoulders slump, looking at her out of his peripheral vision he felt his heart speed up from seeing her cheeks being rosy. Her hair cascaded down her frame beautifully, Kami*, how he loved her fiery hair.

He released his hand from hers and swiftly took a thick strand in between his index and middle finger. He brings it up close to his face, earning a look of surprise on Kushina's face.

"What are you doing?" She questions but feels her cheeks flame with more heat when Minato kissed her hair that were curled around his fingers.

"Your hair is so lovely, ah, it smells wonderful too." Minato heard Kushina sputter from him sniffing her hair. He let go of her hair before setting his hand back in hers. Feeling up the space in her palm before giving her hand a squeeze. He held back from laughing, he didn't want to awake their sleeping blonde in the back.

"So much for no teasing," Kushina looks out the window, her face flushed.

"Your not the driver, but a passenger. Well I guess it's not good to mess with you since it will distract me either way," he mused out loud. With that he stop teasing her and concentrated on his driving.

Kushina stares out the window, watching the buildings of Konoha zoom by in a blur.

Once they got home, Naruto had awoken from his nap like Kushina had predicted.

"Mommy, will you make me ramen? I'm really hungry," Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes while his flower wreath around his head slipped and tilted when he sat up.

Minato quickly opened the door for his son, when Naruto got hungry he gets very cranky easily if he doesn't get his noodles. Why ramen, he would never know. Naruto got out of the car hastily and ran to the front door.

Kushina unlocked the door and opened it to let the anxious blonde inside.

"Kurama," Naruto yells while cupping his hands around his mouth. Kushina made her way to the kitchen while Minato ruffled Naruto's hair before following. Naruto felt his smile grow when he saw his little fox bound down the stairs and jumped in his awaiting arms. He hugged the fox close, his burgundy fur soft against his skin. Kurama rubbed his head affectionately against his cheek.

"Hey Kurama, do you like my flowers?" Naruto asked the small animal in his arms. Kurama's ears perking at him saying his name and stretched his head up and stuck his black nose near the wreath. His nose twitch while he sniffed and let out a sneeze before Naruto set him down on the floor. Naruto made his way into the kitchen, his pet following closely behind him.

Minato swiftly lifted Naruto on the stool in front of the rectangular counter while Kushina set down their son's favorite noodles. Naruto beamed at his mother, giving thanks before slurping down the long strings of noodles.

Kushina and Minato just watched, they couldn't help but smile warmly at him. Kushina moved so she was standing behind her husband and wrapped her slim arms around his neck, placing her head beside his, cheeks touching. Minato moved his hand and curled his fingers around her hand that laid on his chest before chastely kissing her on the lips.

"Ewww, dad! Don't do that while I'm eating," Naruto complained. His face grimaces, while his bowl of noodles was half way gone already. Seeing his dad kiss mom, he couldn't help but stick his to tongue out, "Icky." He thought kissing was plain gross.

Kushina chuckled lightly before removing her arms around Minato and moved next to Naruto. Naruto gulped down the broth and set down the bowl with satisfaction before looking towards his mother who laughed.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

Kushina grabbed a paper towel and wiped off a piece of noodle on her son's chin and some broth that dripped down from his bottom lip. "There," she then gave him a peck on the forehead. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up but couldn't help but grin at his mother.

"Love you," Naruto bashfully told his mom and gave her a swift kiss before hopping off the stool and ran out of the kitchen hastily, Kurama at his heels.

"He says kissing grosses him out but yet he gave you one," Minato laughs out while Kushina went over to the cupboards and asked what her dear husband would like for her to prepare. A big smile gracing her lips as she began making her husband's meal.

Sasuke drank his juice gratefully as he sat at the picnic table sitting beside his best and only friend, Sakura. His brother was sitting beside the Haruno's on the other side of the table.

"Hey Sasuke, do want to swing on the swings' after we are done eating?" The rosette asked, her chin in her small hands, elbows propped up on the table. Sasuke looked at her and nodded, a big smile graced Sakura's pretty face. He gazes at her. Her hair was oddly pink, big emerald eyes framed with lashes that matched the color of her hair, and wore a red ribbon in her short hair. The big bow setting atop her crown. He arched a brow.

"Hey Sakura, where'd you get that?" Sasuke asked when he pulled his straw from his mouth and pointed at the ribbon with his index finger.

"Oh, my other friend, Ino, gave it to me yesterday. Don't you think it's cute?" Sakura giggled, a blush spreading across her pale cheeks. Sasuke just nodded again before he began drinking more from his juice box. His mind going back to Naruto. He wants to be his friend, then he could tell Sakura about his new friend when they are!

"Sakura, how can you make a new friend?"

The young Haruno started at him a moment, she knew that Sasuke doesn't really talk to others in and outside of school.

"Oh, Sasuke dear, don't you have any other friend beside Sakura?" Mebuki questioned while she stroked her daughter's hair. Sakura's mother was a beautiful woman with short dark blonde hair, fair skin, and deep blue eyes. Those blue eyes couldn't even compare to Naruto's though. Kizashi, Mebuki's husband, had lavender hair with light green eyes. Sakura looked like a lot like her father.

"Sakura is the only one I want to be friends with in my class," the small raven replied. He didn't ever have any interest in talking to anyone else, Sakura was the exception.

"And why is that little brother?" Itachi gazed at his younger sibling curiously. He was interested why just Sakura and no one else.

"Because," Sasuke started but looked away from everyone's stares, a blush creeping up on his cheeks, "she was the only person who was actually nice. She was the only girl that didn't seem to try and kiss me either like the rest of the girls in my class. So I avoid the others because Sakura is the only friend I need in school."

Sasuke then thought about the blonde boy, he meant what he said. He only wanted to be friends with Sakura in school but outside of school he wants to be friends with her and Naruto. He then wonders vaguely of what school Naruto goes to?

* * *

Next Day, at Konoha Park...

The wind was warm against Sasuke's face as he silently watched with astonishment when Naruto began twisting the stems of the flowers together. He wound the green stems around each other, braiding it.

"Hey, can you show me how to do that?" Sasuke asked tentatively, twiddling his fingers. His gaze dropped to his lap, his pale legs underneath him. He was glad that the blonde was in this patch of flowers, he just couldn't wait to see him. It felt like butterfly wings were tickling the inside of his stomach, he was anxious. He wasn't good at making conversation and could only think of asking Naruto to show him how to braid the flowers together.

"Yeah, here." Naruto handed him some flowers that had been laying beside him. Sasuke gingerly held them, waiting for Naruto to give him instructions.

"First, do this..." Naruto held up his hands so Sasuke could see clearly of what he was doing. He began twisting the stems near the top of the flower and wound them around together while making his way to the bottom. While he was doing this clumsily, he's awed at how Naruto was doing it gracefully.

"Have you been doing this for a long time?" Sasuke asked, cutting the silence between them. He wants to make conversation and learn more about the blonde.

"Yeah, I've been doing this since last year. When my dad took me to this park for the first time, I was attracted to these flowers. I've always liked flowers alot and usually played in the garden behind my house but my mom scolds me for it." Naruto chuckled out lightly before continuing, "It takes about an hour to get here from where I live, which is Uzushio. My mother was born and raised there and when my dad met her, he decided to move there to be with her." Naruto smiles when he gets done making the new wreath before looking up at Sasuke. Those dark big eyes staring straight at him and he couldn't help but chuckle. The pale boy rose a brow at him before looking down at his lap and see that he had paused on his work because he was engrossed of what Naruto was telling him. A deep blush creeps upon his cheeks.

"Oh, I um, I'm s-sorry," he stutters out completely embarrassed.

"Nah, it's alright. Here," Naruto quickly moves closer in front of Sasuke and stretches out his arms. Gently placing his the twisted flowers on his head. "There, you can have this."

Sasuke couldn't help but gape in surprise. "You sure? T-Thanks Naruto."

"Eh, no problem," Naruto beams at him. "I have a good time hanging out with you Sasuke, you're really cool!"

Sasuke couldn't help but grin at the blonde, "It's really fun hanging out with you too."

Naruto grabs his hand and simply said, "Lay down with me." Sasuke was very conscious of the hand in his and noticed that Naruto's fingers were very slim and his palm was smaller than his. He felt his cheeks getting warm once again as he laid down beside him, Naruto still holding his hand.

Silence spread between them. Sasuke shifted a little.

"Why are we laying down?" Sasuke asked moments later and looked over at the tanned boy.

"To gaze up at the sky, duh." Naruto snickers out like Sasuke was supposed to know. "Look! That cloud looks like a tiny fox, it reminds me of my Kurama."

Sasuke looks at the puffy white cotton ball drifting slowly along the azure sky and sees that it does in fact look like a fox but it had more than one tail. "It has nine tails," he stated.

"Awesome, a nine-tailed fox is way cooler than just a, uh, one-tailed."

Sasuke looks from the sky to Naruto's face, "You sure do get excited easily and smile a lot." Ever since he met him yesterday, he remembered that he had smiled the whole time and his doing so again.

"Well because I'm having fun and making a new friend makes me really happy," Naruto tells him and squeezes his hand firmly. "We are friends aren't we?" His blue eyes swimming with hope.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen at what Naruto just said before a true, genuine smile spreads across his face. "Yeah, we're friends." He threads his small fingers more into Naruto's happily. Before he knows it he and Naruto begin to laugh for no reason, Sasuke was relieved that Naruto consider him as a friend even though they've only met yesterday.

When their laughing fit ended, both of them just gaze silently up at the vast sky above them, the sun shining its comforting warm rays down on them. Their hands still linked together. Sasuke felt his eyes droop and closed them when he couldn't keep them open any longer. It was just so comfortable.

Naruto falls asleep right after, a smile still plastered on his face.

The two boys with flowers bound around their heads slept peacefully in the flower patch.

**TBC...**

**Review please! Thanks for the faves and follows as well! Ja ne! (See ya!) (^-^)/**

**Kami-sama/Kami*: means 'God'. [ just wanted to let you know if you didn't ]**


End file.
